Cry On My Shoulder
by lildragongurl
Summary: Set after Alien Force. Ben unintentionally found out a big secret that his parents have been hiding from him for the past many years. Bwen BXG. Consider some Julie bashing and OOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cry on My Shoulder

Author: devilishgiirl

Summary: Set after Alien Force. Ben unintentionally found out a big secret that his parents have been hiding from him for the past many years. The blow is too big for him to take. Gwen stays by his side. Jealousy starts to arouse and so does evil. Bwen BXG. Consider some Julie bashing and OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force. If I did, you wouldn't see them as cousin or I will make them not related at the later part like this one but most importantly, there will be a lot of _BWEN_ scenes. However, I may own this story line. I'm sorry if this contradicts with the original series or AF.

I am still addicted to Ben 10 A LOT! I started off with Alien Force before I watch the original series. Funny right? But I must agree that Ben 10 has much more Bwen CUTE scenes. Ahh… Youngsters. The Gauntlet is a super nice episode!! Especially when Ben and Gwen have some 'chemistry scenes' as in they know each other inside out. And of course, in the end, they totally forgot ALL about Kevin. I mean, isn't Kevin Gwen's current love interest? How can you forget someone you actually have a crush on? This proves that Ben holds a more important place in Gwen's heart than Kevin. :D

So, enough of my ranting. Time to start my _**second**_ story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Benjamin Tennyson walked aimlessly on the streets. His mind is in a blank right now. He had actually flown away from his home a few hours ago as Jetray but due to the Omnitrix which have to be recharge, the teenage boy is now walking on the streets. How long exactly? He, himself was not sure too. He only knew that he flew off as Jetray after he overheard his parents' conversation. His parents saw him but he ignored them and took off. His eyes are red and his face was tear-stained. It was so obvious that he had been crying. Upon the thoughts of what he had actually overheard, misery wrote all over his face and his eyes start to turn moist again as he started running.

"_I'm back!" The 18 year old shouted as he stepped into the house sweating profusely. He had just came back from soccer practice._

"_Mum? Dad?" Ben questioned when an answer was not returned, "Weird. Mum and Dad should be at home by this time." However, the young teenage couldn't be bothered and started to walk upstairs. As he walked up the stairs, he could hear faint argument coming from his parents' room._

-

-

"Get out of my head! GET OUT NOW!" Ben screamed as he wiped away a tear with the back of his hand roughly. He ran and ran hoping to run to the end of the globe which he knew it never exists.

-

-

"_Sandra! Ben needs to know! He's 18 for God's sake. We can't keep him in the dark forever!"_

"_But what if he couldn't take it? What if he starts to hate us?" Sandra, Ben's mother yelled back._

_Ben took a step closer outside the room, the door was slightly opened, he peeked into it. He saw his mother fighting back the tears. Why? He doesn't know. His father look frustrated. Yes, he had just turned 18 last week so what? What deep secret were his parents actually keeping from him? He continued to listen though he knew that eavesdropping on his parents' conversation is wrong but his curiosity caught him. How he regretted it, if he did not eavesdrop maybe he wouldn't know about __**this**__._

-

-

Ben stopped running. He has no more energy left. His eyes were still red with all those crying but it's still not enough. The blow was too big for him. He never expected that, never did he expect it. Ben dropped to his knees as he buried his face in his palms. Our hero is in pain.

"_Didn't we agree to tell him when he turned 18?" Carl asked as he slopped down into a chair._

"_I know, but how are we suppose to open our mouth and tell him?" Sandra sat down on the bed, she continued, "I don't think he's expecting this."_

"_Man, can they stop beating around the bush and go straight into the point?" Ben thought annoyingly. "I can take whatever secret you are going to tell me." He was so wrong._

"_Even if he's not expecting this, he would still need to know. He needs to know that he's __**adopted**__!"_

_Ben's eyes widened and gasped loudly. A little too loud I guess, his parents turned their heads towards him._

"_Ben!" They exclaimed simultaneously._

"_So, that's why both of you never wanted me to call you mum or dad. So, that's why both of you wanted me to call you by name. And to think I am that naïve to really believe that you wanted to give me freedom!" Ben screamed. _

"_Ben, please stop." Sandra begged as she and Carl stepped forward._

"_Stay away from me!" Ben shouted and his parents stop dead on their tracks. Ben continued, "I'm so not forgiving you two." With that, Ben turned around and took off from the window as Jetray._

_-_

_-_

So that's how our hero became like this. Spirit and soul all gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house phone rang. Gwendolyn Tennyson dashed down from the stairs and picked it up.

"Hello, is this Gwen?" The voice form the other side of the phone asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Gwen, this is Aunt Sandra."

"Oh, hi Aunt Sandra! Is there anything you would need help of?"

"Apparently, yes. Gwen, Ben had just ran away from home, he turned into a Manta-ray like of alien and flew off."

Gwen who's drinking her coffee replied an "Oh" but after a second. Her eyes widened and she choked, "WHAT!? Ben flew off as Jetray?"

"Gwen, we need your help. We need you to help us find Ben as soon as possible."

"Hang on, Aunt Sandra. I will meet you at your house 5 minutes later." With that, Gwen hangs up and started calling another number.

"Kevin, call Julie and bring her to Ben's house right NOW!"

-

-

"_He needs to know that he's adopted!" _These words just keep echoing in his mind. No matter how hard he tried, they don't seem to get out. He's adopted, and that's fact. But he still doesn't want to believe it. He hopes that this was all a dream. His alarm clock will suddenly ring and then he will wake up and get ready for school. None of these things happened. He would still be Benjamin Tennyson, the biological son of Carl and Sandra Tennyson. Is that possible? He knew the answer is _no. _So does this mean that Grandpa Max knew about this too? Does this finally prove why he has those weird feelings for his cousin? Because she's not his real cousin?

"ARGH!!" Ben screamed out in frustration. "This is NOT HAPPENING!"

-

-

Gwen opened the door with a key and the trio walked inside. They could see Sandra crying and Carl comforting her.

"Uncle Carl, Aunt Sandra, what _exactly_ happened?" Gwen asked but it sounded more like demanded. "Why would Ben just run off? He's not that irresponsible."

"Gwen…" Kevin and Julie tried to calm her down but they only got a "shut up!"

"I think we would leave the why part for Ben to explain it to you. We need to him now. He's breaking soon." Carl said with sorrow.

That's easy for Gwen. She has plenty of things that belong to Ben. With her power, they are going to find Ben soon. The trio is now in Kevin's car with Kevin driving and Gwen giving him direction. Julie looks worried. Who wouldn't? If your boyfriend just went missing, you would be worried too! They have been driving for quite some time. Ben seems to be very far away from his home.

-

-

It's turning dark soon. But Ben has been sitting down there beside the road like a statue for quite some time. He hugged him self close and stare into space. His face, etched with sorrow. He looks so fatigue. The road is empty, this place seem isolated. He has no idea what's next. It seem as though he would never smile again. It seem as though the world had just ended. _(A/N: This may seem exaggerating but if you realized you were adopted after 18 years don't tell me you wouldn't feel as though your world ended.) _

Just then, bright light shone but Ben didn't react to it. He merely just laid his forehead on his knees and nothing more. Nothing seems to be able to attract our hero's attention again. Gwen, Kevin and Julie came out of the car.

"Ben!" Gwen exclaimed. Ben lifted up his head and stood up. Okay, maybe only she can attract his attention. But Ben's face is still expressionless. Julie is so glad to see her boyfriend safe and sound. She step forward wanting to give him a bone-crushing hug. But Gwen beat her to it. Kevin and Julie just stare as Gwen hugged the expressionless Ben, crying and cursing him but still happy to see him.

"Benjamin Tennyson, if you ever do this again, I swear I am so going to kill you with my own bare hands." Gwen scolded in between sobs as she hugged Ben even tighter. Ben returned the hug. But he pulled Gwen even closer to him, he felt his eyes watered again as he closed his eyes, enjoying the smell of Gwen's hair. He had hugged Gwen so tightly that Gwen noticed something is wrong.

"Ben, are you alright?" Gwen asked, pulling away. But Ben pulled her back in.

"Please, just a little while more."

With that, the duo stood there in each other's embrace.

_To be continued…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter ended!

Actually, the calling his parents by his name is from Race against Time, but I guess it would work out well here.

I know making one of them adopted seem common, is that the right word?

But this **must** happen!

So just bear with it okay?

loves,

devilishgiirl

19th April 2009


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cry on My Shoulder

Author: devilishgiirl

Disclaimer: For this chapter, I must thank **Little Miss A** for giving me the permission to use the idea of her one-shot story. It really fits here a lot. Really thank you. .net/s/4993014/1/ That's the story link if you are interested. I still don't own Ben 10 AF. Not in a million years.

So, here's another update. I must say I can't really update that often. Well, first, I always use about 3 days to complete a chapter. Second, I'm having a major exam this year. However, I will still be updating. Anyways, this chapter will be in Julie's point of view. I must agree with **Little Miss A's **opinion on Pet Project. I watched it and I love it. The Bwen scenes and the 'Okay, I'm really angry now'. Those really make my day.

Reasons why Pet Project is one of the best episode:

-When Julie says that Ben had said that he didn't want to have anything to do with ship and he denied, but when Gwen said he did. He shut up immediately. Get what I mean?

-Well, Benlie argued! Why can't they just fight and break off. No offence, but Julie is like a burden to Ben!

-The cute scene when Ben and Gwen were reading the newspaper.

-When Gwen got hurt, Ben said 'Okay, I'm really angry now" and he transformed.

-After Ben turned into Swampfire and wanted to hurt the being-controlled-Ship, Julie exclaimed, "No, Ben, no!" But the best part is, Kevin fired and said, "Now, Ben, now!" This made me cracked up.

-Not to forget the little KevinXJulie scene there when Kevin got hurt around the beginning.

That's all I could think of for now. I think it's time for the story to get started!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared as the Tennyson cousin shared the hug. Isn't it supposed to be me hugging Ben? Comforting him? I know they are family but I can feel the difference between a family hug and a boy-and-girl hug. If anyone was there, they could have sense it too. I turned and look at Kevin. He shrugged. Weird, isn't he supposed to be Gwen's boyfriend? Or do Ben and Gwen does **this **so often that Kevin got so used to it. I don't know and I don't want to think about it. But it just wouldn't get off my head. My thoughts just keep wondering about!

That scene, that stupid scene, it keep replaying in my mind, the scene where Gwen just took out a key and opened the door to Ben's house. Okay, I know they are cousins but so what!? I don't have a key to my cousins' house? And I don't see other people doing that. I know that they have known each other for like their whole life and they spent a whole summer risking their lives for each other. But I'm his girlfriend for 3 years, isn't he supposed to give me his keys too? His parents had met me before, they know me!

Talking about parents, I seriously don't like the way Gwen talked to his parents. From the way they talked, I could hear the informality between them and the close relationship they are sharing. Even though I've met Ben's parents for the past three years, we still talk to each other so formally. From an outsider view, they may even think that we're merely strangers who just met! URGH!!! Why am I thinking all this? Jealous? Of course I am!

Finally, they broke the hug. We are now heading home, I guess. But when I reached out my hand to open the back door, _he_ interrupts me.

"No, Julie, let Gwen sit at the back."

Both Gwen and I turned to look at him, I could see that Gwen's a little big shocked and I'm not really happy with this, but none of us protest. I know that Ben need someone by his side now, but it isn't me. It's her, _Gwen._ I went to sit in the front. None of us talk. From the rear mirror, I could see Gwen's hand holding's Ben, comforting him. I guess both of them finally realized it. But I'm not giving up just like that. My mind went back to three years ago, when Ship got kidnapped.

It was that particular day when I found out Ben's secret. A secret that he himself doesn't even realize. He's so concerned about Gwen. He put her in front of everything. Yes, everything and that includes me. When I wanted to go along with them to save Ship, he protested. At first, I thought he said that because he's worried of my safety like what he said. Maybe he's concern about my safety that time but he didn't realized that the main reason why he doesn't want me to tag along is because he don't want to show me that he cares for Gwen, more than anything else. He may not know, but I noticed it. Both of them are risking their own life for each other. Gwen kept fighting to keep Ben and also Kevin safe. But it's mostly Ben.

There's one time when the power from the other side is too much for Gwen and she got hurt, it's was then when Ben showed his true feelings. Kevin rushed to her side. Ben was by my side and is still in his human form. He stood up immediately after Gwen got hurt, I could see the rage flaming in his eyes. He got so angry that he forgot that I was there and he just said "Okay, I'm really angry now" and then he transformed. To Swampfire? I couldn't remember. But I remember clearly how cold and hard his voice was. I knew at that time, nothing was in his eyes anymore except the injured Gwen and the enemies.

He didn't even listen to me! He wanted to harm the under-control-Ship. It's Ship we are talking about! Ship is somehow like a memorial to our first date but because of Gwen, he wanted to hurt him. I remember myself trying to stop him.

"_No, Ben, no!" He hesistated awhile but Kevin ruin it._

"_Now, Ben, now!" Kevin exclaimed. Kevin is angry too. He and Gwen had something going on at that time. It was then Ben set a ring of circle blocking Ship. _

From that day onwards, I knew that Gwen meant a lot to Ben.

Not to forget, Ben listens to Gwen. I remember we had a small fight over Ship got kidnapped. I said that he once said that he wants nothing to do with Ship and he denied. Gwen heard our argument and said to Ben, "Yes, you did." Ben wanted to protest at first but he didn't, he kept his mouth shut after that. Gwen has such effect on him. I'm his girlfriend, but he didn't listen to me. Gwen's merely a cousin and he listens to her everything. I know they are family but…

"Kevin, can we not go home?" Gwen's voice interrupt my thoughts, she continued, "Let's go to the Rustbucket."

Rustbucket? What's that? I turned my head a little and saw Gwen gave Ben a comforting smile and Ben returned a small smile. He still seem so expressionless, the only person he will show some feelings to is Gwen only. What exactly happen to him? I don't know. And suddenly, I thought of Ben's parents' words, _"__I think we would leave the why part for Ben to explain it to you."_They are talking to Gwen only. Kevin and I aren't included in the 'you'.

I guess the days for me to have a place in Ben's heart are nearly gone. Gwen was so worried about him. It was all written on her face. She was so worried about Ben. I could see that. I said before that I won't give any hints to Ben about his subconscious love for Gwen because I want him to be mine a little longer. But I guess three years were more than enough for the two of them to realize this.

-

-

The car stopped. We got out of the car. I notice a van standing in front of us. I guess that's the Rustbucket? We went in; I can see that people can actually live in here. Everything needed- beds, cutlery, tables etc are all nearly here. Ben sat on the lower bunk of the bed. He's been really quiet since we've found him. Both Gwen and Kevin had tried to make him talk but failed. Gwen went to sit next to him.

"You still remember the summer 8 years ago? We hated each other to the core. And I remember that I used to sleep on this lower bunk of the bed and you the upper bunk. Right, Ben?" Gwen asked but Ben's still not opening his mouth. No wonder Gwen chose to come here instead of going home. It's the place where everything between them started.

"Ben, we used to hate each other, but we still help and care for each other. You always tell me all your problems, no matter what. You can do the same now too. Please, tell us what exactly had happen." Still, no reply. Gwen lifted her head and look at us. Kevin looks worried but shrugged, she look at me. I just merely stare back. She sighed. Gwen keeps trying all types of method to make Ben talk with Kevin and I standing one side, silently. I guess Kevin knows that it isn't a good time to open his mouth. However to me, I think that the voice that Ben wants to hear is Gwen's only. For the next 10 to 15 minutes, the Rustbucket is only filled with Gwen's voice. Nobody else talk. Finally, Gwen flared up.

"Benjamin Tennyson! If you are going to keep doing this, I am so going to leave you alone. I know you are hurt by something, but you can't always stay quiet and not say it out! I'm here by your side you idiot, why can't you lift up you head and see! I'm here to share all the burdens with you! We've been doing that since we are 10. Ben, say something." Gwen cried, shaking Ben slightly. I noticed that she had forgotten about Kevin and I. Her whole speech only contains of 'I' and 'You'.

Kevin had tried to calm her down but she pushed him away. But her flaring up wasn't in vain, Ben finally lift up his head. He's crying. I could see it, Kevin could see it and of course Gwen could see it too. She was stunned for a moment. However, she regained herself and helps him wipe away his tears. I look as Gwen hug Ben for the second time of the day.

"Ben, please, tells me what happened. I want to know what had made _my Ben_ like this." She had used the words, "my Ben", unconsciously. Ben slowly returned the hug and finally said something. But it's something that hurts me a lot.

"Gwen, I want to talk to you and you only."

It was then, I realized, I don't want to look or hear anymore.

_To be continued…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I finally found the right word.

I know adoption fics aren't that appealing but bear with it okay?

I think this is crap. I don't know what I'm typing.

Also, about the Rustbucket thing, I am not really sure since it's been a long time since I watch Ben 10 original series.

Hahas!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

R&R

devilishgiirl,  
28th April 2009


End file.
